Reina de hielo
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 10pairings. Pareja 5: Ryou/Asuka. Semi-UA. En un mundo donde eres el más poderoso, en un mundo donde no existe ningún reto... ¿Qué puedes esperar? Para ellos, el otro representa un reto. Alguien por quien han esperado durante toda su vida...


**Reto: **10 parejas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>17. Esperar

**Notas: **Este es un semi-universo alterno, planteado en el mundo oscuro de la temporada 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Reina de Hielo<strong>

Ese mundo es aburrido. Ese mundo, siempre oscuro y desértico, siempre frío y tranquilo, representa una tortura para él. No por su aspecto desolado, ni mucho menos por la falta de luz, de ésa que hablan existe en otros mundos, cálida y reconfortante, sino más bien porque todo le parece inútil, aburrido, tedioso.

La aldea en la cual vive es un lugar pacífico y desértico, protegido por altas montañas que siempre sólo dejan ver un cielo infinito, adornado con un meteoro azul. Las personas son amables y atentas, conformistas con la vida que les ha tocado, que se desdibuja siempre en la misma rutina del día a día, entre comprar y vender víveres, entre descansar y convivir en familia. Durante varios años, quizás todos los de su niñez y parte de adolescencia, Ryou nunca se quejó de la vida que llevaba, del lugar donde le había tocado vivir y las tareas asignadas al hijo de los Marufuji, hasta ese entonces único. No fue hasta que llegó Sho, su hermano menor y conoció el duelo, que su vida cambió drásticamente.

Sumadas a sus tareas diarias, que consistían en procurarse mayores raciones de comida e intercambiar con los mayores beneficios ciertos víveres en el mercado, cosas que antes le quitaban todo el día, pero lo entretenían, con la llegada de Sho también llegó un poco de tiempo libre, el poder charlar con otros niños, el poder jugar con ellos... El duelo de monstruos. El duelo de monstruos consistía en usar cartas, atadas fuertemente al corazón del usuario y convocarlas para que pelearan entre ellas, para divertirse y probar quién era más fuerte —o eso le dijeron los otros niños, la primera vez que se acercó a ellos con curiosidad. Sin embargo y con el pasar del tiempo, Ryou se dio cuenta de que ese simple juego -para divertirse- era algo más serio, más complejo y mucho más desafiante. No sólo era el hecho de arriesgar un poco la vida, al dejar que los monstruos invocados pudieran usar tu alma como aliciente, sino también arriesgar un poco el honor, cosa que a él le encantaba, porque la sensación de poderío cada vez que ganaba —pues podía tener duelos de manera innata— era abrumadora y extasiante, única y adictiva, hasta el grado de siempre exigirle más.

Pronto, Marufuji Ryou comenzó a cuestionarse el porqué de sus rutinas aburridas, de la vida tediosa de un comerciante en un pueblo desolado y alejado, en ese mundo sinsentido, negro y gris. Pronto, todo carácter moldeable y cortés fue reemplazado por uno más ácido, más sarcástico y oscuro, como la ropa que también le dio por usar. Pronto, todos en la aldea lo conocieron como Hell Káiser y se rehusaron a tener duelos con él, porque su comportamiento sádico los asustaba, porque ya no era -divertido- ni -justo-, porque estaba -ansioso de poder-.

Así pues, lo que para Ryou había sido el comienzo de una nueva etapa en la cual los días eran interesantes, con cada nuevo retador que aparecía y con cada nueva victoria que obtenía, a veces tan rápido y tan fácil que ni representaba un reto, pronto se volvió de nuevo tedioso. Ya no había más oponentes, ni estrategias, ni duelos. Ya no existía esa sensación abrumadora y poderosa, mucho menos la excitación al saberse en peligro de muerte, en un todo o nada si no sabía jugar bien sus cartas y si no se moderaba.

—Hermano, ¿estás aburrido? —no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo lleva ya sin tener un duelo, pero seguro que ha sido una eternidad, porque esa pregunta se la ha hecho Sho desde tiempos inmemoriales, desde que él era un chiquillo llorón, ahora convertido en todo un adolescente—. ¿Por qué no tienes un duelo conmigo?

—Porque no tendría sentido alguno —replica Ryou, recargado sobre uno de los muros de su pequeña casa, en donde nadie se explica cómo han cabido cuatro personas. Sho le dirige una mirada lastimera al escuchar ésta respuesta, pues bien sabe, como todos en la aldea, que sus habilidades no se comparan en nada a las de su hermano—. Conozco todas tus estrategias —casi como si quisiera enmendar su error, el hombre se dirige, con un revuelo de su capa hacia la salida, pues si sigue ahí toda su frustración será vertida en su hermano que, aunque con buenas intenciones, a veces lo pone de mal humor.

—¿A dónde vas? —ya a la desesperada, pues no puede soportar ver a Ryou así, cuando antes, aunque serio todavía le hablaba de sus problemas, Sho se lanza hacia la puerta para impedirle el paso, pues presiente algo más en su caminar seguro, con rumbo fijo, un rumbo que seguro es muy lejos de su familia y que no tiene dirección de regreso.

—No lo sé, a cualquier lugar, a otra aldea —la idea le ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace semanas, quizás desde que obtuvo su primera negativa a tener un duelo, impuesta por un chico de su edad que no soportaba la derrota—. He oído rumores que en la aldea vecina hay un duelista prometedor. Tengo que ir a verlo.

—¿Por qué? —la decisión le parece irracional, precipitada. ¿Cómo puede decidir que va a irse en pocos segundos, sin llevarse nada más que su disco de duelo y su mazo? ¿Cómo va a sobrevivir? ¿A dónde va a ir? Todas esas preguntas se quedan atoradas en su garganta cuando el hombre le contesta con acento frío y ojos apremiantes.

—Porque esta vida me aburre.

¿Quién necesita dinero o un techo, siquiera comida? Esas cosas se pueden conseguir fácilmente, Ryou no duda que encuentre a alguna persona por el camino, a algún viajero que quiera apostar su vida, su comida o dinero en un duelo, no duda ese hecho y por eso no teme su destino, que puede ser siempre mucho mejor que vivir en aquél tedioso lugar.

No dirige palabras de despedida, mucho menos se voltea por última vez para observar su casa, aquella que lo acunó durante tantos años y en la que deja a su hermano, perplejo y destrozado como lo estarán sus padres en cuanto se enteren. No, su vista se mantiene fija en un horizonte lejano, desconocido, pero que con certeza está ahí, retándolo para alcanzarlo, conseguir nuevos duelos y oponentes. En la Aldea vecina se dice que hay una duelista, se dice que hay una mujer que es mortífera con sus estrategias y él no puede esperar a conocerla, a retarla. Sus pensamientos se vuelven febriles hacia ella conforme avanza en su camino, conforme escucha los relatos de hombres idiotizados por ella, vencidos, dominados por sus encantos y su poder. Se vuelven febriles, como los de un enamorado, aunque él no conozca ese sentimiento, ni le importe. Pronto y gracias a las habladurías de todas las personas con las cuales se detiene a charlar o a pelear, se hace una idea de la persona que busca, que además de emanar gran poder, clama tener otra visión del mundo. El de la luz.

La Reina de Hielo, así le llaman todos y así pregunta por ella cuando llega a la aldea destinada, un paraje igual de desértico que su antigüo hogar, aunque con visibles cambios, como que todos ahí llevan discos de duelos y parecen ciertamente idiotizados por algo, algo mucho más que el cabello dorado de la mujer y los ojos a juego, que muchos afirmaron eran su perdición. La reina de hielo que controla la luz, la reina de hielo que clama tener el poder de traer un nuevo mundo... Su cuerpo tiembla al imaginar el duelo prometido, altamente esperado y alimentado por relatos de viajeros que han oído de las destrezas de la reina.

—Así que tú eres Asuka —dice Ryou, después de haber sido conducido por un hombre hasta lo más recóndito del valle donde está escondida la aldea, en donde un castillo descansa, blanco e impoluto contra el cielo oscuro y la tierra aún más negra. Una figura esbelta y alta lo espera, usa ropa a juego con las paredes de la edificación y tiene los ojos fríos, casi muertos, pero determinados.

—Te he estado esperando, Marufuji Ryou —la voz de la mujer también es fuerte, logra eclipsar el sonido de sus pasos sobre la tierra, que va dejando un rastro de polvo al pasar ella.

—Yo también —afirma Ryou, imitando el movimiento que hace la mujer automáticamente lo cual pone el disco de duelo en su lugar y prepara las cartas para la batalla.

—Serás un gran aliado si te unes a la luz —murmura Asuka, aunque el hombre no le hace caso alguno ni le importa lo que signifique -unirse a la luz-, su corazón se ha acelerado por la emoción de ese duelo esperado, ahora sólo habrá que ver en qué termina todo y si son ciertos los relatos. Entonces decidirá si hay algo parecido al amor cociéndose ahí en su pecho o también está congelado, como la sonrisa que le dirige Asuka al robar su primera carta.

**FIN.**


End file.
